Leia Organa Solo
| nace = 19 ABY (16:5:26), Polis Massa[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] |especie= Humano |genero=Femenino | altura = 1.55 metros El Databank de StarWars.com y The New Essential Guide to Characters mencionan que la altura oficial de Leia Organa Solo es de 1.5 metros, menos que la de la actriz Carrie Fisher, quien mide 1.55 m (5'1"). | pelo = Castaño | ojos = Castaños | era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden JediVector Prime (novela) *Era del LegadoBetrayal |afiliacion= *Imperio Galáctico *Alianza Rebelde *Alianza de Planetas LibresStar Wars 90: The Choice *Nueva RepúblicaHeredero del Imperio *Nueva Orden Jedi *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas LibresForce Heretic I: Remnant *Cinco Mundos *Resistencia |maestros=*Luke Skywalker *Vima-Da-BodaEl Fin del Imperio *Saba SebatyneDark Nest I: The Joiner King |aprendices= }} Leia Organa Solo (nacida Leia Amidala Skywalker) fue en diversas etapas de su vida política, revolucionaria y Caballero Jedi de la Nueva Orden Jedi. Hija del General Jedi Anakin Skywalker y la senadora Padmé Amidala de Naboo, Leia fue la hermana melliza de Luke Skywalker, y poco después de su nacimiento se convirtió en la hija adoptiva de Bail Prestor Organa y la reina Breha Antilles Organa de Alderaan, convirtiéndola en princesa de Alderaan. Una senadora consumada, Leia fue famosa por su fuerte liderazgo durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica y otros conflictos galácticos posteriores, haciéndola uno de los héroes más grandes de la galaxia. Ella se casó con Han Solo y se convirtió en la madre de sus tres hijos: Jaina, Jacen y Anakin Solo. En el inicio de la Guerra del Enjambre, Leia sin saberlo se convirtió en abuela a través de la hija de Jacen, Allana. Leia tenía una personalidad enérgica y brillante intelecto, habiendo logrado mucho en su juventud: fue una fuerte defensora de la Alianza para Restaurar la República, la senadora más joven del Imperio Galáctico y un miembro de la Familia Real de Alderaan. Años más tarde, fue de vital importancia para la creación de la Nueva República y fue elegida para el cargo de jefe de estado, cumpliendo dos veces en ese cargo. Debido a su poderosa herencia de la Fuerza, Leia, siguió el legado de su familia, se convirtió en un Caballero Jedi en la Nueva orden Jedi. Fue parcialmente entrenada por su hermano Luke y posteriormente por la Maestra Jedi Saba Sebatyne, quien la declaró Dama Jedi plenamente capacitada al final de la Guerra del Enjambre. Durante este conflicto, Jacen se pasaría hacia el lado oscuro de la Fuerza, convirtiéndose en el Lord Sith Darth Caedus. Leia y Han se decidieron a destruir a Caedus, sintiendo que su hijo ya estaba muerto. Sin embargo, fue su hija Jaina quien acabó con su vida en un duelo que también concluyó la guerra. Después de la muerte de Caedus, los Solo se convirtieron en los guardianes de su nieta Allana, a instancias de su madre, Tenel Ka de Hapes y dos de las figuras más importantes de la galaxia, permanecieron apoyando a la orden Jedi en medio de las tensiones que surgieron entre éste y el Gobierno del jefe de estado Natasi Daala. Biografía Vida Temprana (19 - 1 ABY) Nacimiento y adopción en la Casa de Organa left|thumb|230px|Leia poco después de su nacimiento.Leia nació en el asteroide colonia de Polis Massa en el 19 ABY, poco después del inicio de la Gran Purga Jedi y la fundación del Imperio Galáctico. Su madre, Padmé Amidala fue llevada a un hospital en el planeta después de sufrir un estrangulamiento de la Fuerza por su esposo, Anakin Skywalker. Los cirujanos Polis Massanas se vieron obligados a sacar a los gemelos que estaban por nacer debido a la condición de Padmé, pero los niños nacieron justo a tiempo. Pocos segundos después de su nacimiento, su madre murió, dejando huérfanos de madre a Leia y su hermano gemelo Luke. Obi-Wan Kenobi y Yoda sabían que los niños, eran fuertes en la Fuerza, por lo que tenían que ser protegidos contra el Emperador Palpatine. Decidieron que sería mejor si estuvieran separados, los dos Maestros Jedi acordaron enviar al niño a vivir con el hermanastro de su padre, Owen Lars y su esposa Beru en Tatooine. Leia fue adoptada y criada por el senador Bail Prestor Organa de Alderaan, y su esposa, la reina Breha Organa. A través de la adopción, Leia Amidala Skywalker era conocida como la Princesa Leia Organa, sin saber nunca la verdad sobre su adopción. Diecinueve años pasarían antes de que los gemelos volvieran a encontrarse. La hija huérfana de la senadora/reina de Naboo y de un Caballero Jedi caído fue dada a un hogar lleno de amor dentro de la Casa de Organa, una de las Casas Antiguas de la galaxia. Sus padres adoptivos no podían tener hijos propios, así que Leia se convirtió en la heredera de la Casa Real de Alderaan. A pesar de que los Organas no querían ocultar el hecho de que Leia era adoptada, nunca se informó a la princesa de su familia verdadera, ni tampoco le revelaron la existencia de su hermano gemelo. Sin embargo, durante el breve periodo de tiempo entre su nacimiento y la muerte de su madre, Leia tuvo un vago recuerdo de su madre como una mujer hermosa y amable, pero triste. Leia tuvo una gran familia que participó en su crianza. Incluía a Silya Shessaun, una mentora y un amiga de la Reina Amidala, la hermana de la Reina Breha que era Deara y las tres hermanas de Bail Organa Tia, Rouge, y Celly, a quien Leia describió como "tres viudas temibles", que "hicieron de su niñez una carga intermitente ". A pesar de que Leia era muy madura para su edad, habiendo aprendido a hablar y caminar antes de la edad de un año, no mostró ningún signo de afinidad con la Fuerza para alivio de su padre, que sabía que de ser sensible a la Fuerza en el Imperio de Palpatine sería una carga muy pesada. Sin embargo, había heredado el don de su verdadero padre, que apareció por primera vez en 18 ABY, cuando su cuidadora Memily estaba a punto de apoyarse en una valla medio rota. Leia lanzó una bola láser con la Fuerza a la valla, alertando a Memily y salvando su vida. Debido a este incidente, Leia al principio se convirtió en blanco del Imperio Galáctico por primera pero no ultima vez. Rumores de un niño con reflejos extraordinarios llegaron hasta la capital galactica de Coruscant, y los inquisidores Ferus Olin e Hydra fueron enviados para investigar. Olin un ex-aprendiz jedi, era de hecho un agente doble con la mision de rescatar a tantos sensibles a la fuerza como fuera posible, y fue enviado a Alderaan por petición de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Aunque la inquisición no sabia el genero del niño, Kenobi temía que el niño fuera Leia y quería desviar la atención del ojo del imperio de Alderaan. Olin tapo el incidente, afirmando que era solo un rumor, y la ascendencia de Leia permaneció en secreto. El informador imperial resulto ser Deara Antilles. La reina Breha fue compasiva con su hermana, pero la exilio de la familia real para siempre. A continuación de este incidente, Olin se estableció en Alderaan. El antiguo jedi fue encomendado de proteger a la princesa, siguiendola como una sombra bajo el disfraz de un botanista adulador llamado Fess Ilee. La actuación de Olin fue tan convincente que la princesa llego a despreciar a ese grasiento y pelota Ilee que siempre parecía meterse en su camino. La princesa marimacho. Apodada Lelila, la princesa creció con Winter, la hija huérfana de Sheltay Retrac, ayudante de Bail Organa. La mejor amiga de Leia y amiga desde la infancia, Winter poseía una gracia natural y elegancia que muchas veces era confundida como la princesa de Alderaan por los visitantes de la corte, mientras que la marimacho Leia era considerada una criada. La falta de gracia y elegancia de la princesa siempre fue fuente de desesperación para sus tias Tia, Rouge y Celly, que aún así estaban decididas a convertirla en lo que ellas llamaban "una princesa apropiada", y contrataron profesores de conducta para entrenarla en las maneras adecuadas para la heredera de una casa antigua. Una parte de convertirla en una dama fue aprender como una princesa se viste y peina su cabello. Según las costumbres Alderaanas, el pelo de Leia podía crecer largo y ser elaborado en complicados peinados. Irónicamente, uno de los símbolos personales de Leia -su peinado en forma de moño ensaimada- fue heredado de el mundo natal de su madre Naboo, aunque paso mucho tiempo hasta que ella llego a conocerlo. Intentando evitar las cansadas sesiones de peinado, incluso llego a cortarse el pelo una vez, simplemente para ser forzada a llegar una peluca, incluso cuando ella argumento que no necesitaba llevar orejeras en verano. Aunque a Leia no le gustaba ser "la muñeca de todo el mundo", su naturalidad franca y brillante floreció cuando tubo oportunidad de aprender diplomacia, gobierno e idiomas. Igual que su madre biológica Padmé Amidala antes que ella, Leia tenia el beneficio de la educación en palacio: el mejor equipamiento y los mejores tutores, Arn Horada entre ellos, que la instruyo en política galáctica e historia, junto con la anterior doncella de Amidala, Sabe, su tutora en etiqueta en la corte y diplomacia. Queriendo exponerla a todas las experiencias posibles, Bail Organa se llevaba a su hija en sus viajes a otros mundos, como Ithor, donde el atendió el tiempo del encuentro como representante del Senado Imperial. Contando con 6 años en ese momento, el encuentro fue una experiencia inolvidable para Leia. Pese a saber que era amada, Leia se sentía a veces una extraña en su familia. Winter era como una hermana para ella, pero la joven princesa deseaba tener un hermano o una hermana propia, alguien con quien realmente se pudiera sentir cercana. En sus años de crecimiento, muchas veces se sentía diferente, sin saber exactamente en que, ni que parte de ella era distinta. Winter seguía siendo un consuelo para Leia, a pesar de las diferencias en sus personalidades. Aunque el parecido físico entre ellas era desmentido por la increíble melena blanca de Winter, las amigas pronto aprendieron a usar el mismo atuendo como una ventaja táctica, una ventaja que ellas seguirían usando a lo largo de sus vidas. Winter muchas veces se disfrazaba de Leia para que la princesa pudiera eludir el palacio real de Alderaan para poder hacer travesuras y visitar chicos inapropiados. Leia además se hizo amiga de Neena, una chica con talento musical de su edad que vivía en la casa Organa. Adema de recibir educación en palacio,Leia acudía al colegio para jóvenes damas en la ciudad de Crevasse desde el 12 BBY. Durante su tiempo en el colegio, la joven Leia demostró tendencias prematuras hacia la rebelión. Cuando el personal del colegio sirvió zumo embotellado en lugar de recién exprimido, una Leia de 7 años orquesto una sentada en protesta con los demás estudiantes. Después de tocar el himno prohibido de la Vieja Republica, y reprogramar el ordenador principal de seguridad para cambiar cada referencia sobre Palpatine con una maldición, la princesa fue finalmente expulsada del colegio. El Senado Imperial y participación con la Rebelión (2-0 ABY) Senadora Rebelde En algún momento antes de cumplir 17 años, Leia compartía con su padre su disgusto hacia el Imperio y cómo trataba a sus ciudadanos, así como su deseo de hacer una diferencia junto con él. Su fuego y sus habilidades fueron notadas por algunos oficiales Imperiales, pues en el 2 ABY Leia estuvo prisionera en el planeta Kashyyyk para mantenerla fuera del camino. Ella no fue lastimada, sino tratada como una importante "invitada", pues los Imperiales a cargo no querían provocar un incidente galáctico al dañar a la hija de un poderoso y rico senador. Sin embargo, no se le permitía partir ni comunicarse con nadie en el exterior. Asimismo, el capitán Ozzik Sturn la amenazó con ser la "desafortunada víctima en una rebelión wookiee". Mientras estaba en el planeta, Leia obtuvo información sobre la Skyhook que era usada para extraer números masivos de esclavos wookiees del planeta. Ella guardó estos datos en su droide, R2-D2. Cuando Starkiller, el Aprendiz Secreto de Darth Vader, llegó para salvarla para conseguir la confianza y cooperación de su padre, Leia se rehusó a irse hasta que la Skyhook fuera destruida. Starkiller le prometió destruirla si ella abandonaba el planeta e iba hacia un lugar seguro, lo que ella hizo. Unas semanas después, Leia participó en la reunión en Corellia para establecer la Alianza Rebelde con su padre, Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis, el Jedi Rahm Kota y Starkiller. Sin embargo, mientras los demás presentes estaban en persona, Leia participó vía holograma. Su ausencia física fue benéfica, pues su transmisión pudo ser detenida antes de que se pudiera descubrir su participación cuando la reunión fue atacada por soldados de asalto comandados por el mismísimo Darth Vader. Así, su participación directa en la nueva Rebelión no fue conocida por Vader y el Emperador. Leia también estuvo presente en Kashyyyk durante la reunión que oficialmente estableció la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Ya que Starkiller había sacrificado su vida para salvar a Organa, Kota y Bel Iblis del Emperador para que pudieran establecer la Rebelión, Leia sugirió la adopción del escudo familiar de Starkiller como el símbolo de la lucha contra el Imperio. En el 1 ABY, Bail Organa—ahora un conocido enemigo del Imperio—renunció como senador de Alderaan, una posición que había tenido por treinta y un años, y Leia tomó su lugar. Una hábil pensadora política, Leia sabía que su inmunidad diplomática y nave consular serían perfectas para realizar misiones encubiertas para la Alianza. Bail aceptó, y así comenzó la doble vida de Leia como senadora y Rebelde. left|thumb|180px|Si bien era más que nada una diplomática, Leia no temía hacer "negociaciones agresivas." La joven senadora Organa heredó el crucero diplomático de su padre, la corbeta corelliana Tantive IV. Su tío Raymus Antilles, que también sirvió a Bail Organa, continuó como el capitán de la nave, y la prima de Leia Corla Metonae también fue parte de la tripulación. Winter acompañó a Leia a Coruscant como su asistente; ella sabía de la participación de Leia en la Rebelión y participó en muchas de las operaciones de la Alianza en los años siguientes. Durante su tiempo en el Senado, Leia trabajó con la senadora Pooja Naberrie de Naboo, su prima materna. Las dos se convirtieron en buenas amigas, desconociendo completamente su relación familiar.Star Wars: Galaxies No obstante, no a todos les agradaba la joven senadora. A pesar de su primer encuentro intimidante con Palpatine, Leia reconvirtió en una de las principales voces críticas hacia las políticas del Emperador. Ya que era una especie de agitadora política, su feroz sentido de la justicia hico que algunas personas se sintieran amenazas, mientras que otros la consideraban patéticamente idealista. Drost Elegin, cabeza de la Antigua Casa Elegin y un playboy notorio en la corte de Palpatine, la llamaba burlonamente "Madame Senadora" y "Pequeña Señorita Derechos Inalienables." Poco después de convertirse en una senadora, Organa comenzó a trabajar con su compañera senadora Mon Mothma en el esfuerzo bélico Rebelde contra el Imperio. Durante sus años en la Alianza, Mon mothma tomó a Leia como su protegida y la preparó para un eventual liderazgo. La Misión a Rellriir y la Batalla de Kattada Antes de la Batalla de Yavin Leia fue a una misión diplomática a Ralltiir, un mundo subyugado por el Imperio. Fue ahí donde descubrió a un rebelde herido que tenía información vital sobre la Estrella de la Muerte. Mientras lo rescataba, Leia se encontró con el moff de Ralltiir, Lord Tion. Después de obtener la información, Leia rescató al Rebelde. Después Leia mató a Tion en defensa propia, con lo que se convirtió en enemiga del Imperio. Después de descubrir a la superarma Imperial, espías Rebeldes pudieron robar los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, y los enviaron a la Alianza Rebelde antes de morir.Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior thumb|right|250px|Leia durante la [[Batalla de Kattada.]] Después del viaje a Ralltiir, donde recobraron al Rebelde ralltiiri Basso, la Princesa Leia y su tío Raymus Antilles viajaron en el Tantive IV al espaciopuerto principal de Kattada en Haloeda. Al llegar fueron recibidos por Madam Mia Ikova, gobernante de Haloeda y simpatizante de la Alianza Rebelde. Después, en el espaciopuerto, Leia y Mia Ikova recibieron el mensaje de que una nave patrulla Imperial estaba aterrizando. Para entonces, Leia y su tripulación habían descubierto que era demasiado tarde para escapar y que no podían dejar que Mia Ikova y su gente lidiaran solos con el Imperio. Poco después, un grupo de soldados de asalto y scout troopers salieron de la nave Imperial al mando del comandante Karg, que dijo que todos los presentes estaban arrestados en nombre del Emperador Palpatine. Después de que la gente se negara a rendirse, Karg le ordenó a su legión de soldados de asalto el abrir fuego, hiriendo a Mia. Enfurecido por la negativa a rendirse, Kart trató de disparar a Leia. Afortunadamente, Leia se salvó cuando la torreta turboláser del Tantive IV abrió fuego sobre Karg, hiriéndolo gravemente. La tripulación del Tantive IV recuperó a Leia, Ikova y Kart y los llevó a la bahía médica. Desafortunadamente, Mia no pudo recuperarse de sus heridas y murió. Leia se culpó por lo que había ocurrido y deseó no haber ido nunca a Kattada. El padre de Ikova le respondió recordándole que ella había llegado para buscar ayuda para los Rebeldes en Ralltiir que estaban muy necesitados, y que no debería dejar que lo que había pasado la apartara de su propósito, antes de morir (presuntamente). Posteriormente Organa dirigió un asalto terrestre que neutralizó exitosamente a la amenaza Imperial en el planeta. Después de la batalla, Leia partió hacia Alderaan en el Tantive IV después de despedirse de sus aliados kattadanos. Después de la desastrosa Batalla de Kattada, Organa fue contactada por su padre, que le dio la importante misión de rastrear al Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y llevarlo a Alderaan. Leia se embarcó hacia el planeta Tatooine, con los planos robados de la Estrella de la Muerte. Guerra Civil Galáctica temprana Campaña de la Estrella de la Muerte I Pero llegó un momento en el que el Emperador decidió acabar con la rebelión de un solo golpe y a través del miedo: creó la Estrella de la Muerte, una estación espacial armada capaz de destruir mundos. La rebelión se puso en marcha de inmediato, y lograron robar los planos técnicos de la superarma con la esperanza de encontrar un punto débil y destruirla. Mientras Leia se embarcó en la búsqueda de un viejo compañero de su padre adoptivo, el general y Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, en el remoto planeta Tatooine. De camino a Tatooine, los agentes rebeldes no tuvieron otra opción que transmitirle los planos a la princesa, pues el Lord Oscuro del Sith Darth Vader iba detrás de ellos eficazmente implacable. La nave diplomática de Leia, la Tantive IV fue interceptada por el Destructor Estelar imperial de Vader en la órbita de Tatooine. La tripulación fue aniquilada o apresada. Leia consiguió salvar los planos, guardándolos en la memoria del androide R2-D2. Este, junto al androide de protocolo C-3PO abandonaron la nave capturada y se dirigieron a Tatooine, con la misión de entregar los planos a Kenobi. thumb|left|200px|La llamada de auxilio Leia fue capturada y Darth Vader la trasladó a la Estrella de la Muerte, donde fue encarcelada y torturada. Vader la interrogó personalmente y le aplicó diversos tipos de tortura, pero ella nunca reveló la ubicación de la base rebelde. Ante tal fracaso, el dirigente de la estación espacial, el Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin optó por presionarla de otra manera: si Leia no daba la ubicación de la base, la Estrella de la Muerte destruiría Alderaan. Leia no pudo más que echarse un farol, y aunque Tarkin le creyó, Alderaan fue destruido, junto con Bail Prestor Organa. Este atentado hundió a la princesa y senadora de un planeta que ya no existía. Cuando Tarkin descubrió que Leia le había mentido ordenó su ejecución. Pero lo que nadie esperaba es que los androides de Leia hubieran conseguido encontrar a Obi-Wan Kenobi, quien acompañado por el joven Luke Skywalker y usando los servicios de los contrabandistas Han Solo y Chewbacca, se dirigían a Alderaan para entregarle los planos a Leia y a Bail. thumb|right|200px|Huyendo de la estrella La nave, el Halcón Milenario fue capturado por la estación espacial, pero esta variopinta panda consiguió rescatar a la princesa y huir con los planos a la base rebelde en la cuarta luna del planeta Yavin Prime. El coste de este rescate fue la muerte de Kenobi. Durante el trayecto a Yavin, Leia conoció bien a sus "rescatadores". Su primer choque con el corelliano Han empezó mal, no obstante hacia el joven Luke sentía un amor extraño que no había sentido nunca hacia alguien más. Los rebeldes encontraron un punto débil y lanzaron un desesperado ataque contra la estación espacial, antes de que esta destruyera la luna. Contra todo pronóstico, Luke acabó con la infame superarma con su ala-x y la rebelión se anotó su primera gran victoria contra el Imperio. Héroe de la Rebelión thumb|El uniforme de combate de nieve para [[Hoth/Leyendas|Hoth.]] Lo que siguió fue una cantidad cada vez de mundos que, tras lo sucedido, apoyaron la causa rebelde. Estos, trasladaron su base al remoto mundo helado de Hoth. Pero Darth Vader, furioso con lo ocurrido en la Batalla de Yavin, buscaba desesperadamente acabar con los rebeldes y capturar al joven Skywalker. Localizó la base y lanzó un ataque que derrotó a la Alianza y les obligó a evacuar. Leia consiguió escapar en el Halcón Milenario junto a Han Solo, Chewbacca y C-3PO. Pero Vader quería esa nave a toda costa, y lo que siguió fue una persecución sin cuartel de todo un escuadrón de Destructores imperiales contra un carguero averiado. En esta situación, Leia pasó de odiar al corelliano Solo, a amarle. Crisis en la Ciudad de las Nubes Pero no había tiempo para romances, por lo que en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad, los fugitivos escaparon del escuadrón de Vader y se dirigieron a Bespin, en busca de la ayuda de un viejo colega de Han. Lo que no sabían es que Vader había contratado los servicios de los cazarrecompensas para encontrarles, y Boba Fett les siguió la pista. Cuando llegaron a la Ciudad de las Nubes de Bespin, fueron cordialmente recibidos por Lando Calrissian, quien se vio obligado a entregarlos al Imperio a pesar de su amistad con Solo. Leia tuvo que ver como Han era congelado en carbonita y entregado a Boba Fett. A pesar de que Lando finalmente dio la vuelta a la situación y trataron de rescatar a Han, todo fue en vano, Fett se lo llevó a Tatooine para entregarlo a Jabba el hutt. Tuvieron que huir como pudieron de la Ciudad de las Nubes, rescatando a un malherido Luke por el camino. thumb|Aprovechando la confusión, Leia estrangula y mata a Jabba. El Rescate de Han Solo thumb|left|Leia como esclava del palacio de Jabba Al año siguiente, Leia se embarcó en la misión de rescatar a Han del Palacio de Jabba en Tatooine. Con la ayuda de Luke, Lando, Chewie y los droides, Leia consiguió infiltrarse en la guarida del gangster disfrazada de cazador de recompensas ubés. Consiguió descongelar a Han, pero fueron pillados in fraganti, y Han acabó en una mazmorra y Leia tuvo que rebajarse a ser la esclava del hutt. Por suerte, la intervención del cada vez más poderoso Jedi Luke, consiguió girar las tornas, y aprovechando la confusión de la pelea, Leia estranguló al viscoso Jabba acabando con su vida. Endor y una Impactante Revelación Después de esta hazaña, volvió con sus amigos a la rebelión, para embarcarse en la misión definitiva contra Palpatine: el Imperio había construido una nueva Estrella de la Muerte y había que destruirla a toda costa, aprovechando que el Emperador se encontraba a bordo. Toda la estrategia vino de manos de los espías bothan. El Alto Mando formó un comando que destruiría el blindaje deflector que protegía a la desarmada estación espacial desde la cercana luna de Endor. Una vez desactivado, la flota rebelde haría acto de presencia, lanzando sus cazas en la superestructura y destruyendo el reactor principal para provocar una reacción en cadena. El grupo que aterrizaría en Endor estaba dirigido por el recién nombrado general Han Solo. Asombrada, Leia se unió a él, al igual que Chewie, Luke y los droides. Por su parte, Lando Calrissian, también nombrado general dirigiría el grupo de cazas. En Endor, Leia utilizó sus habilidades diplomáticas para ganarse la confianza de los nativos, los pequeños ewoks. Durante su estancia en la arborícola aldea ewok, Luke reveló a Leia que él era hijo de Darth Vader. Leia, horrorizada apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar nada, pues Luke tenía aún más información: eran hermanos. Luke era su hermano y Darth Vader su padre. Por muy descablleado que sonara, Leia sabía de algún modo que era verdad. Pero seguían estando en Endor, tratando de convencer a los primitivos ewoks. Gracias a ellos, consiguieron sembrar el caos en la guarnición imperial, el suficiente para destruir el generador del escudo. Lo que siguió al poco tiempo, fue una enorme deflagración que consumió a la Estrella de la Muerte. Leia pudo respirar por fin tras largos años de guerra, sabiendo que Palpatine estaba muerto, que su hermano estaba vivo, y su amado seguía con ella. Fundando la Nueva República (4-8 DBY) La Tregua de Bakura Inmediatamente después de la Batalla de Endor, la Alianza Rebelde respondió a una llamada de socorro de Bakura, que estaba bajo la invasión de los ssi-ruuk. Leia y Han Solo también lucharon para encontrar algo de tiempo juntos y discutir a fondo la recién formada relación. Leia descubrió que Bakura se irritaba bajo el dominio imperial. Las fuerzas imperiales restantes fueron superadas en número y en armas por los ssi-ruuk invasores, y el resultado fue una tregua entre los Imperiales y los Rebeldes. En una reunión con simpatizantes oficiales del Senado de Bakura, Leia fue arrestada por sedición por el gobernador Imperial Wilek Nereus y fue encarcelada en un complejo muy protegido. Ella fue rescatada por Han Solo, que utilizó una de sus locas maniobras. Volviendo a la órbita en el Halcón, las fuerzas de la Alianza ayudaron a hacer retroceder a los ssi-ruuk, pero fueron traicionados luego por Nereo. Como Han tristemente había preparado al Hálcon Milenario para embestir a una nave Imperial para permitir a los otros rebeldes escapar, ordenó a Leia irse en una cápsula de escape, pero ella se negó. Por suerte, Luke fue capaz de convencer al comandante de la flota imperial Pter Thanas de rendirse. Leia ayudó a la caída rápida del gobierno Bakurano y estuvo presente en la rendición de Nereo. Mientras que en Bakura, el espíritu de Anakin Skywalker apareció ante Leia para pedir su perdón, que no quiso o no pudo concederle en ese momento, ya que ella acababa de enterarse de su parentesco, y el hecho de que él era Darth Vader. Poco después, la Alianza de Planetas Libres fue formada. La Guerra Nagai-Tof A medida que el Imperio estaba paralizado y la Alianza de Planetas Libres fue fundada, Leia se embarcó en varias misiones para asegurar el nuevo orden. Pero antes de que Leia y la recién formada Alianza de Planetas Libres pueda revertir los cambios realizados por el Imperio, se vieron envueltos en la Guerra Nagai-Tof. Líder de la Nueva República Un Cortejo Desastroso Pero no todo acababa ahí, y Leia lo sabía, a pesar de haberle cortado la cabeza y haber causado graves daños a la flota, el Imperio seguía estando allí y había que echarlo de Coruscant y establecer de nuevo la República, y Leia no podía permanecer al margen del sistema político. Después de ser destruido el Imperio, ella se casa con Han Solo y tienen tres hijos, Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo y Anakin Solo. El Regreso del Imperio (9-19 DBY) La Campaña de Thrawn Durante la campaña de Thrawn ella estaba embarazada de dos gemelos Jedi e intentó mantener unida a la Nueva República. Sabiendo lo importante que eran los noghri para el Imperio, Leia fue hacerles una visita para conseguir que se uniesen a la Nueva República, ella les contó que su padre era Darth Vader, que les dijo que ayudaría a su planeta a recuperarse, y les contó que el Imperio los había usado para sus propios fines. Ellos enfadados se volvieron contra el Imperio y esto jugó a favor de la Nueva República, ya que un noghri, llamado Rukh, asesinó a Thrawn. A partir de entonces, los noghri servirían a Leia como sus guardianes, el mayor de los honores a partir de entonces, además de ser los guardianes de otras personas importantes de la Nueva República. Leia pudo dar a luz a sus dos hijos, Jaina y Jacen. El Regreso de Palpatine .]] En el 10 DBY, Leia descubrió que Palpatine seguía vivo y que su hermano se había pasado al lado oscuro. Después de enterarse del regreso de Palpatine, Leia fue a Nar Shaddaa donde se encontró con la antigua Jedi, Vima-Da-Boda, que le contó la historia de su propia caída y dirigió a Leia a una caja que contenía una Espada de luz de 10.000 años de antigüedad descubierta en Ossus cerca del 850 ABY. Viajando a Byss para rescatar a Luke con Han, Chewbacca y C-3PO, ella no pudo evitar que los cuatro fuesen capturados. Palpatine intento tomar ventaja de eso rápidamente para convertirla. Mostrándole el Holocrón Jedi de Bodo Baas para tentarla y provocando su furia al revelarle que intentaba poseer a su pequeño bebe para tener una segunda vida, aunque sus intentos rebotaron contra él y Leia cruzó la cama y voló, robando el Holocrón. Luego de eso se encontró con Luke. Luke revelo que su conversión era una farsa y que había estado encubierto para sabotear los planes de Palpatine desde adentro. Ayudando a escapar junto Han, Chewie y C-3PO, también envió a R2-D2 de regreso con ellos luego de haber descargado los códigos del control maestro para el Devastador de Mundos preparado para atacar al Mon calamari. Entonce les dijo que se quedaría en Byss para tratar de asesinar al Emperador. Después de que huyesen, Luke fue a realizar su intento y fallo. de Bodo Baas.]] Después de la Batalla de Mon Calamari, Palpatine y un quebrado Luke llegaron en su nave insignia, el Eclipse a la Base del Pináculo, donde la Nueva República estaba celebrando. Mientras que Leia estaba estudiando el Holocron en su habitación, la imagen de Bodo Baas le dijo sobre una profecía escrita por su Maestro, que hablaba sobre los próximos eventos. Palpatine demando la presencia de Leia y el regreso del Holocrón. Leia se reunió con el Sith abordo del Eclipse. Luke entonces le pido a Leia que lo ayudase a salir de la oscuridad. Leia lo hizo y Luke logro volver a la luz. Palpatine se puso furioso y se enfrento a Luke en un brutal duelo de espadas de luz. Mientras Leia observaba su duelo, le paso algo de energia a Luke usando la Meditación de batalla y juntos lograron reducir a Palpatine. Cuando Palpatine trato de usar la Tormenta de Fuerza contra la flota de la Nueva República como venganza, Luke y Leia usaron una ola de energía del Lado Luminoso y envolvieron a Palpatine en ella, eso hizo que perdiese el control de la tormenta. Mientras que la tormenta destruía el Eclipse y a Palpatine, ellos lograron huir. Después de que el clon de Palpatine muriese en Byss, Leia regreso a Nar Shaddaa para recoger a Vima y extraer algo de su conocimiento sobre los Holocrones y la destruida Orden Jedi. Después de un vuelo a Nespis VIII, su segundo niño nació y recibió el nombre de Anakin en honor a su abuelo. Leia, que había duda con respecto a su manejo en la Fuerza, aprendió algunas técnicas de Vima, incluyendo como proteger al bebe Anakin. esa habilidad le permitió a Leia evitar que Anakin fuese poseído por el espiritu de Palpatine. Cuando el siguiente clon de Palpatine rápidamente se deformó, ella se vio obligada a huir a Onderon para esconder a Anakin Solo de sus garras. Al final el Emperador logro encontrarla, pero recibió un disparo en la espalda y el sacrificio de Empatojayos Brand evito que eso pase. .]] Leia quería muchísimo a sus tres hijos, pero debido a su trabajo como jefe de estado, a penas tenia tiempo par dedicar a su familia. Como resultado de los intentos de secuestro, Leia envió a sus hijos a varios mundos seguros donde fueron puestos al cuidado de su amiga de mas confianza Winter. Aunque estaban a salvo,los niños, especialmente Jaina, la extrañaban mucho. Aunque, cuando volvieron con sus padres, los niños vieron a Leia como una extraña y querían creer que Winter era su madre. Jaina seria la primera en mostrar distancia de su familia, llevando a un gran problema entre ellos años despues. Aunque el que fuese la hermana de Luke Skywalker o hija de Darth Vader paso a ser de saber público, ella siguió siendo reconocida como la heredera de Bail Prestor Organa, lo que la hacia miembro de la Casa Real de Alderaan. Eso le dio un importante papel en la vida de los Alderaanianos que sobrevivieron, al no haber estado en el planeta durante su destrucción. Ella fundo Nuevo Alderaan, dirigidos por la Casa Real de Alderaan, en la persona de Leia Organa Solo y sus hijos, continuaron teniendo soberanía allí. El gobierno en Nuevo Alderaan también administraba el antiguo Sistema Alderaan. La Búsqueda de los Jedi Planeta de Penumbra .]] Durante la crisis causada por la plaga de la Semilla Mortal en 13 DBY Leia fue secuestrada por Seti Ashgad y llevada a Nam Chorios, el hogar de Tsils y el extraño tipo de alien, droch. Ella fue prisionera de Beldorion, siendo un Jedi Oscuro Hutt. Beldorion le contó historias de los más antiguos Maestros Jedi como eran Thon y Yoda, que tenían el poder que admiraba, aunque sus principios eran opuestos. A pesar de que él tenía sus poderes imbuidos en la Fuerza mucho más aumentados por el planeta, Beldorion murió a manos de Leia en un combate con sables de luz. Después de eso Leia logro escapar y se reunió con Han, Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker y Lando Calrissian. Ashgad y el Moff Getelles habían planeado destruir al Sector Meridian debido al uso de la Semilla Mortal. Aunque, sus esfuerzos fueron neutralizados por Leia y Luke. Al poco tiempo Leia participo en la Batalla de Nam Chorios. La lucha allí terminó cuando Luke logro convencer al cristal Chorian de la clase de amenaza que Ashgad era para toda la galaxia si sus planes resultaban victoriosos. Como resultado Ashgad fue asesinado, aunque Getelles logro sobrevivir. Waru Durante los ataques del Imperio Renacido en 14 DBY, mientras se encontraban en una misión diplomática en el planeta Munto Codru, Jaina, Jacen y Anakin fueron secuestrados por Lord Hethrir, el Procurador de Justicia Imperial, en un macabro complot para tomar ventaja de sus poderes con la Fuerza y sacrificar al pequeño Anakin a la criatura Waru. Para ir a recuperarlos, Leia se camuflo como una pirata, asumiendo el apodo de Lelila que usaba en su niñez como alias. Ella junto con Chewbacca y Artoo, siguieron el rastro de los secuestradores hasta una nave de refugiados abandonada, de la que también faltaban niños. Mientras ella seguía el rastro de sus hijos por todo el espacio, Luke y Han llegaron a la estación crseih a tiempo para descubrir el siniestro culto secreto de Waru. En medio del proceso de rescatar a sus hijos, Leia libero a la esposa de Hethrir Rillao, cuyo hijo Tigris estaba con Hethrir. Ella llego al mundo base de Hethriren su yate Alderaan, rescato a los gemelos y a continuación cargo a todos los otros niños abordo de la nave antes partir rumbo a la Estación Crseih para rescatar a Anakin. Al final, Waru destruyo a Hethrir antes de desvanecerse de la galaxia conocida después de una confrontación con Leia, Han y Luke. También en el 14 DBY, Chewbacca fue visto en Mos Eisley en una misión diplomática con Leia. Aunque ella, no estuvo presente en Tatooine durante ese tiempo y no se sabe si Chewbacca consiguió alguna información útil durante la susodicha misión. La Crisis de la Flota Negra La Revuelta Almaniana La Primera Insurrección Corelliana La Crisis del Documento de Caamas La Guerra Yuuzhan Vong (25-29 DBY) Una Nueva Amenaza thumb|left|240px|Leia y Luke durante la [[Guerra Yuuzhan Vong.]] Después de servir un segundo término, Leia renunció como Jefe de Estado, y fue sucedida por Borsk Fey'lya. Después de la muerte de Chewbacca en Sernpidal en el 25 DBY,Vector Prime (novela)'' Leia se presentó ante el Senado para hacerles ver que los yuuzhan vong eran una amenaza para la galaxia. Sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas, y la invasión continuó con fuerza arrolladora. Leia contribuyó al esfuerzo bélico al ayudar en las evacuaciones de Dubrillion y Dantooine, y finalmente obtuvo ayuda del Consejo Asesor gracias a que el almirante Traest Kre'fey amenazó con ponerla en el poder con un golpe de estado militar.Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva Poco después se unió a SELCORE, un comité del Senado que ayudaba a los refugiados.Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe Leia y su esposo sufrieron un breve periodo de ruptura algunos meses después de la muerte de Chewbacca, pues Han durante ese tiempo estuvo lidiando con su pena y enojo por la muerte de su mejor amigo. Han culpó a su hijo Anakin por la muerte de Chewbacca y volvió a ser un solitario, dejando a su familia para tener varias aventuras con su nuevo copiloto Droma. Leia se dedicó completamente a su nuevo trabajo con SELCORE, esperando que su esposo volviera algún día para reparar los lazos rotos con el resto de su familia.Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi Un año después del inicio de la guerra, durante la Batalla de Duro, Leia fue capturada por el Maestro de Guerra Tsavong Lah, que la torturó hasta casi paralizarla. La intención de Lah era sacrificar a Leia a Yun-Yammka, el Dios de la Guerra y patrono de la Casta de los Guerreros. Afortunadamente, Jacen encontró a su madre y lanzó a Lah por una ventana, arrancando el pie derecho del Maestro de Guerra. Poco después Han logró rescatarla.Balance Point Después de que Duro fuera conquistado por los yuuzhan vong, Leia y Han fueron a Corellia para que ella se recuperara. Sin embargo, fueron expulsados por Trackan Sal-Solo, primo de Han y ahora Gobernador-General del Sector Corelliano. Entonces ellos decidieron tomarse un breve descanso y recuperar su matrimonio, lastimado tras la pena de Han por Chewbacca. Mientras estaban de vacaciones, Leia y Han se encontraron con un inédito grupo de Jedi que se hacían llamar los Caballeros Salvajes, dirigidos por Saba Sebatyne. Los dos esposos ayudaron a llevar a los Caballeros Salvajes ante Luke, y hacia el centro de la guerra.Recovery (e-book) La Muerte de un Hijo y Consecuencias thumb|right|200px|Leia ayuda a frustrar un atentado contra [[Borsk Fey'lya en el 27 DBY.]] La familia Solo disfrutó de pequeñas bendiciones al principio de la guerra, comenzando con la reconciliación de Han y Anakin, a quien Han culpaba por lo menos parcialmente de la muerte de Chewbacca. Poco después nació Ben Skywalker, sobrino de Leia, a quien ella adoró.Edge of Victory II. Rebirth Otros grandes cambios en la vida de Leia también tomaron forma: después de haberse hartado de la política en la Nueva República, sobre todo con el sentimiento anti-Jedi que prevalecía en el Senado, ella eventualmente tomó la decisión de apartarse por completo de la vida política, sintiendo que la Fuerza la estaba llevando a esa dirección. Incluso aunque ella tuvo que comprometer esta decisión en algunas ocasiones, ella en gran medida logró tener un perfil más bajo en los años siguientes.Star by Star Tal vez la mayor tragedia a la que los Solos se enfrentaron durante la guerra ocurrió poco después, cuando en una peligrosa misión a Myrkr Anakin murió mientras dirigía al equipo Jedi encargado de la destrucción de criaturas yuuzhan vong cazadoras de Jedi, los voxyn. Para empeorar las cosas, su hijo mayor Jacen se presumió desaparecido en acción después de que los otros Jedi en el equipo de ataque sintieron su supuesta muerte a través de la Fuerza. Sin embargo, Leia estaba convencida de que él aún estaba vivo, aunque nadie más, incluido Han, lo creía.Dark Journey Por un corto periodo de tiempo, Tahiri Veila estuvo a cargo de los Solos después de que ella tuvo sueños terribles como resultado de su modelación y de la muerte de Anakin.Force Heretic I: Remnant Casi simultáneamente con la muerte de Anakin, los yuuzhan vong lanzaron un ataque masivo que abrumó a Coruscant. Aún lidiando con la fuerte pena por la muerte de su hijo, Leia a petición de Fey'ly logró dar un apasionado discurso para que todas las fuerzas de la Nueva República pelearan y resistieran a cualquier costo. Mientras tanto, Leia y Han obtuvieron la custodia temporal de su sobrino mientras sus padres estaban ocupados peleando la guerra. Ella disfrutó de la compañía de Ben, pero de alguna manera él le recordaba al hijo que había perdido. Durante la Caída de Coruscant, Leia tuvo que darle a Ben a C-3PO mientras Viqi Shesh planeaba secuestrar al infante. Afortunadamente, Lando pudo salvar a 3PO y a Ben de cualquier peligro. Después de la conquista de Coruscant, Han y Leia fueron a Hapes para el funeral de Anakin. Ayudando en el Esfuerzo Bélico thumb|left|250px|Han y Leia durante la [[Segunda Batalla de Borleias (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong)|Batalla de Borleias.]] Después del funeral, los Solos viajaron a Borleias, donde se reunieron con Wedge, Luke y Mara, y participaron en la defensa del planeta. Leia y Han se unieron a los Insiders, y ayudaron a llevar a los sobrevivientes del equipo de ataque de Myrkr a Las Fauces. Leia, convencida de que Jacen estaba vivo, convenció a Han de que no fuera a Coruscant a buscarlo, diciendo que lo necesitaba para que la ayudara con los Insiders.Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream Regresando a Borleias, Leia y Han fueron enviados a misiones para sabotear las actividades yuuzhan vong. En Vannix Leia fue obligada a abandonar a una asociada política a favor de una candidata que proponía la guerra, y el Aphran IV ella y Han fueron capturados por fuerzas locales aliadas con la Brigada de la Paz. R2-D2 y C-3PO los sacaron de la prisión, y los Solos siguieron su camino.Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand Aunque se enfrentaban a una de las guerras más devastadoras en la historia de la galaxia, Leia y Han de nuevo encontraron la esperanza cuando Jacen probó estar vivo al regresar del cautiverio de los yuuzhan vong con su mentora Vergere.Destiny's Way Después de la reunión con su hijo mayor, Leia y Han fueron a varias misiones para restaurar las comunicaciones de la HoloRed en las Regiones Desconocidas, y frustraron un segundo intento de los ssi-ruuk de invadir Bakura en el proceso.Force Heretic II: Refugee Cuando el planeta viviente Zonama Sekot reveló su existencia al llegar a Coruscant en el 29 DBY, Han y Leia viajaron ahí para reunirse con el resto de su familia. Ahí conocieron a Harrar, un sacerdote yuuzhan vong, que los ayudó a terminar con la guerra. Solo jugó un rol importante durante la Liberación de Coruscant. Leia y Han, junto con Harrar, R2-D2 y C-3PO, aterrizaron al Halcón Milenario en el Pozo del Cerebro Planetario, donde se enfrentaron a un grupo de guerreros y sacerdotes. Después de las muertes del Supremo Soberano Shimrra y Onimi, su titiritero, Leia y los demás viajaron con Nom Anor por el laberíntico interior de la Ciudadela de Shimrra. Sin embargo, el ejecutor los traicionó, y lanzó veneno de su plaeryin bol hacia Han, mas Jacen se interpuso e hizo inocuo al veneno. Leia entonces atacó a Nom Anor y le cortó la mano. Los Solos escaparon de la nave condenada, y llegaron al cónclave en Zonama Sekot, que marcó el final de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong.The Unifying Force Aunque la guerra les ocasionó mucho dolor a los Solo y los Skywalker, con la muerte de Mara Jade en Kavan a manos de su sobrino Jacen caído al Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza su relación se hizo más fuerte. Fue durante este tiempo que Leia y Jaina pudieron reparar su tensa relación. Ella entonces dejó atrás la política para convertirse en la copiloto de Han, una posición que tendría por cinco años.Dark Nest I: The Joiner King La Crisis del Nido Oscuro (35-36 DBY Un Grito de Ayuda La Guerra del Enjambre La Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica (40-41 DBY) Tensiones Crecientes Alianza con Corellia Rompimiento con Corellia .]] Después de reunirse con Denjax Teppler en la cantina Coronet, descubrieron que ni Teppler ni Wedge sabían de la conspiración para matar a la Reina Madre y de que era culpa de Dur Gejjen. luego de su conversación, el grupo fue forzado a salir de la cantina después de que varios oficiales del CorSec rastrearon a Teppler hasta la cantina. Leia, Han y Lando se separaron de Denjax casi enseguida, siendo perseguidos de regreso al Comandante Amor. Solo con la intervención del Pulsar Skate y el Ventura Errante donde Leia y sus compañeros pudieron derrotar a lo cazas corelianos atacándolos. Abordo del Errant Venture, Leia se reunió con muchos de sus amigos y familiares. También se encontraron al contrabandista Uran Lavint, que les informó de la existencia de Alema en la nave y la conferencia fue hecha en el Gilatter VIII. En un intento de rescatar a Jacen de una violenta emboscada, Leia se enfrento de nuevo con Alema. El intenso duelo que siguio termino en empate, cuando Alema estrello la nave de Lavint, el Duracrud, contra el Errant Venture. Aunque desconocido para ella y Han, Jacen intentaba hacerlos su sacrificio para su ascenso a Lord Sith; aunque, la interferencia de Mara llevo a que Jacen cambiase su elección matándola. Leia, junto con Han, fueron a Hapes para consolar a Luke y Ben por la perdida de Mara. Oponiéndose a Caedus Personalidad y rasgos right|thumb|150px|La Princesa Leia. En su juventud, Leia tenía un actitud muy ardiente y fue muy testaruda, aunque no tanto como su hermano y padre. Siendo una niña, a Leia no le agradaba su papel como Princesa de Alderaan. Ella era vista por muchos, especialmente por su familia, como una chica ordinaria y era a menudo confundida con una niña doméstica en lugar de una princesa. A medida que maduró, su naturaleza abierta y el desagrado de su título cesó. Leia también tenía una gran personalidad y un gran intelecto. A diferencia de su hermano, Luke Skywalker, y de su padre, Anakin, Leia nunca buscaba aventuras o hacía las cosas sin pensar. Como su madre, Leia evitaba la corrupción de la política, esforzándose en ayudar a los demás. Cuando no estaba seria, Leia poseía un gran sentido del humor. thumb|left|210px|La firma de Leia Organa Solo. A pesar de que creció en el pacífico mundo de Alderaan, Leia nunca fue suave. A través de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Leia probó ser el líder que todo el mundo quería seguir. Su fiereza y determinación para restablecer la libertad en la galaxia ayudó a la Alianza Rebelde cruzar incluso las más difíciles batallas. Leia siempre había puesto el deber antes de sus necesidades personales, haciéndola un gran líder para la Nueva República. Sin embargo, ésto fue una carga ya que tenía que estar lejos de sus pequeños hijos. Con el tiempo su firme postura en los asuntos políticos cesaron y en el tiempo de la Crisis de la Flota Negra muchos estaban buscando derrocarla de su posición como Jefe de Estado. Después de la muerte de su joven hijo, Anakin, Leia se volvió más serena, perdiendo algunos rasgos que tenía en su juventud. Leia fue conocida por tener compasión con sus amigos, y viajaría grandes distancias sólo para ayudarlos. Fue por ésto que tenía un gran vínculo con su hijo, Jacen, quien compartía su visión. Por desgracia, éste vínculo fue destrozado cuando Jacen cayo al lado oscuro. Durante el asalto de Jacen a Kashyyyk, Leia lo consideró su mayor decepción cuando se da cuenta que las opiniones de su hijo eran, ahora, completamente opuestas a las suyas después de que se convirtiera en Darth Caedus. Poderes y habilidades Romances Raal Panteer Raal Panteer fue un amigo de la infancia de Leia, quien, incluso después de la destrucción de su mundo natal, pareció estar interesado en una relación con la Princesa. Sin embargo, su muerte terminó con tal posibilidad. Luke Skywalker thumb|right|200px|Leia y Luke apunto de besarse en [[3 DBY/Leyendas|3 DBY.]] Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Leia fue una en un triángulo amoroso con Luke Skywalker y Han Solo sintiendo algo por ella. Ella pareció haber compartido éstos sentimientos por ambos hombres con algo de respeto. Sin embargo, después de que Leia y Luke descubrieran que eran hermanos, su relación evolucionó a la de hermano y hermana, y el amor de Leia por Han Solo fue evidente. Fenn Shysa Cuando Han fue congelado en carbonita, Leia pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo buscando su escondite. Durante su búsqueda, se encontró con el Mandalore Fenn Shysa, quien planeó asesinarla ya que pensó que Leia era su madre fallecida, Padmé Amidala. Finalmente, Shysa se unió a Organa y su búsqueda de Han y como resultado de ellos ambos desarrollaron una relación. Sin embargo, la relación duró poco. Príncipe Denid Durante una misión al planeta Velmor, Leia tuvo una breve relación con el gobernante de la pro-Alianza del planeta, el Príncipe Denid, y la enmascaró como su prometida, Lady Loren de Alderaan. Sin embargo, nada resultó de ello, y fue aparentemente suspendida después de completada su misión.Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi Príncipe Xizor Entonces estaba el Príncipe Xizor, quien era el líder de la organización criminal Sol Negro. Sin embargo, su relación fue seducción más no amor. Xixor fue un miembro de la espacie falleen, quienes eran conocidos por su habilidad especial de atraer miembros del sexo opuesto usando sus feromonas, las cuales uso como ventaja al seducir a Organa. Aunque la relación duró poco, ya que Leia fue capaz de superar la seducción y entregarle una vergonzosa bofetada a la ingle de Xixor. Trioculus Durante su campaña contra la Nueva República, Trioculus se enamoró de Leia Organa. Aunque el sentimiento no era mutuo, Trioculus pensó que podía convencerla para que traicionara a la Nueva República y volverse al lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Sus intentos de hacer tal cosa incluían decirle que aceptara sus propios aspectos oscuros, y explicarle que los actos malévolos y asesinatos a veces eran necesarios, y no disminuyó su propia capacidad de amar. La obsesión de Trioculus con Leia eventualmente llevaría a su caída: primero cuando trató de asesinar a Zorba el hutt por quererla muerta, lo cual llevó a su captura y el alzamiento de Kadann, y finalmente cuando se casó con el droide de replica humana del Proyecto Señuelo, creyendo que era Leia, lo cual lo mató. Príncipe Isolder En 8 DBY el Príncipe Isolder de Hapes le pidió el matrimonio a Leia. En una recepción formal le presentó muchos obsequios los cuales Leia aceptó, casi diciéndole sí a su propuesta. Sin embargo, Han intervino y durante un viaje a Dathomir , Isolder se enamoró de la bruja Dathomiri Teneniel Djo. Han Solo thumb|right|Leia y Han. Cuando se encontraron por primera vez, los dos tuvieron un comienzo duro, mientras trabajaron juntos durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Leia y Han Solo desarrollaron una relación que duraría a través de la guerra. Aunque Leia no lo admitió la primera vez, tenía sentimientos por Han, pero también sentimientos por Luke. Sin embargo, cuando Han fue congelado en carbonita, se dio cuenta de que lo amaba. En 8 DBY, los dos se casaron y tuvieron tres hijos, Jaina, Jacen y Anakin Solo, en los próximos dos años. Incluso con la muerte de su joven hijo Anakin y la caída de Jacen al lado oscuro, su relación creció. Ni siquiera a guerra los separaría. Entre bastidores thumb|Ilustración conceptual de la Princesa Leia. Leia Organa Solo apareció en Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza; la novelización ya la había describió un poco antes del estreno de la película en 1977. Ella continuaría apareciendo en la trilogía de precuelas naciendo en la conclusión, estrenada en 2005. Sin embargo, que su hermano Luke y ella nacerían durante las precuelas se anunció en 1998. La trilogía original se estrenó de nuevo en cines y VHS para conmemorar el vigésimo aniversario de Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza el año anterior y se lanzó Star Wars Trivial Pursuit para coincidir con esto. El juego de edición limitada, lanzado en 1998, contenía un paquete de preguntas secuestradas que sirvió como una vista previa de la primera nueva entrega de trilogía, una de las cuales divulgó esto. Interpretación Leia fue interpretada mas notoriamente por la actriz Carrie Fisher en la trilogía original y The Star Wars Holiday Special. Todas las imágenes posteriores de su semejanza se basaron en la apariencia de Fisher. También fue interpretada por Aidan Barton (el hijo del editor Roger Barton) cuando era un bebé en Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith. Leia también ha sido interpretada vocalmente por Ann Sachs en el radiodrama de Star Wars, Lisa Fuson en Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds, Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi y Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire, Susanne Egli en las adaptaciones de audio Rebel Agent y Jedi Knight de la saga Dark Forces, Gray DeLisle en Star Wars: Force Commander, Catherine Taber en Star Wars: The Force Unleashed y Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II, y Clare Grant en Star Wars: Smuggler's Gambit. Carrie Fisher también hizo una aparición como Leia en el episodio de Saturday Night Live del 18 de noviembre de 1978 (que se emitió un día después del especial del día festivo), donde también fue anfitriona como ella misma. El número de la revista para julio de 1983 parodió esta aparición. En Star Tours: The Adventures Continue, Julie Dolan proporcionó la voz de Leia, mientras que la imagen suministrada para su transmisión de holograma era una versión modificada de las imágenes no utilizadas de su petición de ayuda a Obi-Wan Kenobi en Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza. Desarrollo de personaje En el borrador de Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza, Leia era una princesa de 14 años (la misma edad que la reina Amidala en Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma), la hija mimada del rey Kayos y la reina Breha de Aquilae. En ese borrador, tenía dos hermanos, Biggs y Windy, cuyas identidades fueron revisadas sustancialmente en su forma actual por el cuarto borrador (aunque no aparecieron en las versiones intermedias). La sinopsis de la historia posterior la estableció como Leia Antilles, la hija de Bail Antilles del mundo pacífico Organa Major. En el cuarto borrador se cambiaron los nombres para que Leia Organa proviniera de Alderaan. Curiosamente, cuando George Lucas estaba escribiendo material de trasfondo para las licencias en 1977, él escribió que ella tenía varios hermanos, y que no sabía si sus padres habían escapado a la destrucción de su mundo natal. Nadie de la Casa de Organa, sin embargo, había llegado todavía a hasta los Rebeldes. Nombre thumb|Leia con el vestido hecho por los [[Ewoks.]] *El nombre "Leia" tiene varios orígenes potenciales. Puede haber sido derivado de "Lay'a", que en árabe significa "cansado, abatido". Alternativamente, podría significar "ama" o "gobernante" en asirio. Además, una fuente talmúdica cita a "Leila" como el "Ángel de la noche". Un tercer origen podría ser la palabra griega "basileia", que significa "reinado". También había un personaje bíblico llamado "Leah" (que se pronuncia como Leia) en el libro de Génesis, que fue la primera esposa de Jacob. *En la versión italiana de las películas, "Leia Organa" pasó a llamarse "Leila Organa". *En junio de 2005, la princesa de admitió en una entrevista que el primer nombre de su hija menor, Leah Isadora Behn, estaba inspirado en la princesa Leia. Vestuario El diseñador del vestuario para las películas, tenía una política de "no existe la lencería espacial", lo que impidió que Fisher llevase sujetador. Para mantener el decoro, se utilizó una cinta adhesiva en el lugar de esa prenda prohibida.Postcards From The Edge Of The Galaxy – Newsweek, Mayo 17, 1999 A pesar de la prohibición de algunas prendas interiores, las escenas con bikini metálico de Leia fueron votadas por la revista como una de las más memorables en la historia del cine. El "peinado buñuelo" [[Archivo:Princessleiaheadwithgun.jpg|thumb|234px|Peinado característico de Leia en Star Wars (1977)]] El famoso peinado de Leia en Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza ha sido apodado cariñosamente como "peinado buñuelo", o bollos de canela, por muchos fanáticos de la ciencia ficción. Miss Piggy de la serie animada Muppet Babies de Jim Henson, una vez copió dicho peinado usando rosquillas en uno de sus episodios centrado en la saga Star Wars. Además, en una escena de la película Spaceballs de , la princesa Vespa también parece tener el peinado, pero revela que en realidad solo lleva un par de auriculares grandes. Además, en el cortometraje parodia Thumb Wars, el papel de Leia fue ocupado por un personaje llamado Princess Bunhead, quien, como su nombre lo indica, tenía dos rollos de canela por cabello. Finalmente, precediendo a todas las otras parodias, el cortometraje Hardware Wars muestra a Chewchilla, el monstruo wookiee, que en realidad se come uno de los bollos de canela de la princesa Ann-Droid. En realidad, sin embargo, el peinado de Leia puede no ser "tan" único como puede parecer en una primera impresión. Las mujeres jóvenes usaban tradicionalmente un peinado muy elaborado de "flor de calabaza" que se asemeja superficialmente al de la princesa Leia. George Lucas comentó el tema del peinado en la revista : "En la película de 1977, estaba trabajando muy duro para crear algo diferente que no fuera la , así que opté por un aspecto de mujer revolucionaria del sudoeste, que es lo que es. Los son básicamente del de principios de siglo ". Esto que indica que el peinado se originó en las s durante la . En Europa, un peinado similar aún persiste en la región de de , y se puede ver durante el festival . El peinado característico de Leia también inspiró una broma recurrente en la Academia Naval de los Estados Unidos. Junto con los bromas "wildman" y "assassination", "Princess Leia" es otro método popular para que los estudiantes de primer año (Plebes) se burlen de sus superiores. El estudiante de primer año untara mantequilla de maní en un par de mitades de pan de hamburguesa o mitades de panecillos ingleses, se escabulle detrás de un oficial superior en el comedor y se las pega en las orejas. Estas bromas de comedor, sin embargo, han sido desalentadas en años resientes. Su madre biológica thumb|Su madre biologica como senadora de Naboo. George Lucas declaró que quería que una de los mellizos Skywalker recordara a su madre, por lo tanto, Leia la describe como "muy hermosa, amable pero triste" en El Retorno del Jedi. Cuando Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith se estrenó, muchas personas no entendían cómo era posible que Leia hubiera afirmado recordar a su madre aunque la había conocido durante poco más que un minuto. Ha habido cierto debate sobre si Leia está discutiendo sobre su madre biológica, Padmé Amidala, o sobre su madre adoptiva, Breha Organa. Sin embargo, el sitio web oficial de Star Wars declara explícitamente en su sección de "Preguntas y Respuestas" que Leia está recordando a Padmé. Pero como Bail y Padme eran buenas amigos fuera de la política, los Organa podrian haber tenido imágenes fotográficas de Padme a las que Leia se refiere. Otra posibilidad poco probable podría ser que las habilidades de la Fuerza de Leia le hayan dado una conexión a través de La Fuerza con los recuerdos de Padmé de su padre biológico distanciado. El tema musical de la Princesa Leia Princess Leia's Theme es el leitmotiv musical en la saga de Star Wars que representa a la princesa Leia Organa. Se escucha por primera vez en Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza, cuando la Princesa Leia es capturada por Darth Vader. Más tarde, se escucha mientras R2-D2 reproduce el mensaje holográfico de Leia a Obi-Wan. También se escucha con mucha atención mientras Leia recuerda nostálgicamente el pasado inocente. Este tema musical se reproduce cuando Darth Vader mata a Obi-Wan, a pesar de que Leia no tiene ninguna participación directa en este evento. Esto fue escrito en las notas de la banda sonora para el Episdoio IV. Finalmente, se reproduce durante los créditos finales del Episdoio IV. En Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca, el tema musical vuelve a estar presente y también se desarrolla en el nuevo tema musical Han Solo and the Princess, que sirvió como el tema de amor para la película. El tema musical de la princesa Leia se reproduce mientras Han Solo le dice a Leia que debe irse para saldar su deuda con Jabba. La única otra ocasión en que aparece es al final de la película, cuando Leia y Lando rescatan a Luke de la Ciudad de las Nubes en Bespin. Durante esta película, el tema musical de Leia se sustituye por el tema romantico, principalmente como representación de Han y Leia como pareja. Sin embargo, una vez que Han es tomado por Boba Fett, el tema de Leia se reutiliza para significar otra vez, ella está sola. En Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi, el tema musical solo se escucha cuando Leia le dispara a un soldado de asalto en la luna Endor. El tema musical fue revivido para la trilogía de precuelas. Su primera aparición, en una visualización secuencial de la saga Star Wars de seis películas, es en Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith, cuando sus padres adoptivos, Bail Organa y su esposa, sostienen a la recién nacida Leia durante el montaje final de tomas al terminar la película. Reaparece poco después durante los créditos finales. Esto fue para elevar el estado de ánimo deprimente de la película y recordar a los espectadores que había todavía esperanza. Finales alternativos Senadora Leia Organa, Aprendiz Sith thumb En la novela gráfica Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope, la Alianza Rebelde es derrotada y la princesa Leia es capturada por el Emperador. Darth Vader comienza a entrenarla en los caminos de los Siths, ayudándole a desarrollar sus poderes de La Fuerza, con la esperanza de que un día derroquen al Emperador y juntos gobiernen la galaxia. En una batalla climática contra Luke, ella vuelve al lado luminoso. Ella tomó en serio su entrenamiento, pues usó el sable de luz Sith de su padre en su batalla final. Leia Organa, Caballero Jedi thumb En el nivel sobre Endor para el videojuego Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II, Leia está nuevamente involucrada en la Misión a Endor de destruir el generador de escudo deflector que protege la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. Darth Vader envía al Aprendiz Oscuro, para eliminar a los Rebeldes y proteger el generador de escudo. Después de matar a Han y Chewbacca, el Aprendiz Oscuro procede al generador de escudo para encontrar a Leia. Leia revela que Luke murió durante la Batalla de Hoth, y que asumió su destino de convertirse en un Caballero Jedi. Los dos se enfrentaron furiosamente en la sala del generador, sin embargo, el Aprendiz era más hábil que Leia. La lucha continuó afuera, donde el Aprendiz Oscuro logró dominar y matar a Leia, terminando así la misión de destruir el generador de escudo. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''First Impressions'' * *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' juego *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]], novela y adaptación de radio *Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars *''Star Wars 1'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' * *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks The Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Star Wars 3-D 1'' *''Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Lealtad'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''The Pandora Effect'' *''Tilotny Throws a Shape'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''El Ojo de la Mente'' y comic *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''The Paradise Detour *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]], novela y adaptación de radio *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''One Step Ahead'' *''Thank the Maker!'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Hunting the Hunters'' *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]], novela y adaptación de radio *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 103: Tai'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Crossroads'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''A Day at the Races'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' / comic *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Planet of Twilight *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' *''The Crystal'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca 3'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Revenants'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Trooper'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Lucky Stars'' *''Moment of Doubt'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Do or Do Not'' *''Problem Solvers'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''Free Memory'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' *''The Other'' *''Tilotny Throws a Shape'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' toy line *''Star Wars:The Roleplaying Game'', First Edition *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * * * * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Chewbacca (In Bounty Hunter Disguise)|link=soteKchewbacca.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Dash Rendar|link=soteKdash.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Leia (In Boushh Disguise)|link=soteKleia.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Luke Skywalker (In Imperial Guard Disguise)|link=soteKluke.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett vs. IG-88|link=soteKboba-ig88.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Darth Vader vs. Prince Xizor|link=soteKxizor-vader.asp}} *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' * * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''Hero's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' * * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' *''The Essential Characters'' * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Leia Organa Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Caballeros Jedi de la Nueva Orden Jedi Categoría:Senadores de la Nueva República Categoría:Pilotos Categoría:Miembros de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Rebeldes sensibles a la Fuerza Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Exploradores espaciales Categoría:Espías Categoría:Esclavos Categoría:Jefes de Estado de la Nueva República Categoría:Alderaanianos